


Smile

by Fegelien



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegelien/pseuds/Fegelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is determined to make Christmas eve, Gwen's best day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This took awhile to write, but I enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoy it.

He was determined to make tomorrow special for her. On Christmas, he wasn't going to see Gwen for most of the day, since she had to take her kids to open presents with their father (she told Blake that she was only doing it for her kids) so he might as well make tomorrow worth it. Blake looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, thinking how he never felt this kind of love for his ex. "I'll prove to you that you mean everything to me"

~The Next Day~

Gwen woke up giggling, with a ticklish feeling on her cheek. "Blake" he smiled against her cheek, and continued to pepper her cheek with kisses, before he brought his lips to her, for a long, passionate kiss, "good morning Gwen" his hand trailed through her hair, and down her back. "Good morning Cowboy" she grinned, and pushed him back on the bed playfully. "If you don't mind, I have to get ready" she got up, and went to take a shower, unaware of the fact that Blake was following her, grinning. 

She was in the middle of checking the water, when she heard a familiar country drawl "do you mind if I join you?" and felt the familiar strong, calloused hands on her waist. She let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed in his arms, resting the back of her head on his chest. "What do you think?" She lazily grins up at him, pulling his arms around her body. She kisses him, and drags him to the large tub that moments ago, she was checking the water. He chuckled, and slowing massaged soap over her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Her moans were sweet music to his ears. 

~Later That Day~

After a breakfast disaster (Blake didn't figure out how to use the fancy mixer, which caused flour to go everywhere, but Gwen realized how stupid it was to have a fancy mixer, and they both decided to mix the batter manually), Blake insisted on taking Gwen out, with Gwen feeling too spoiled. "Come on, let me do something for you" his blue eyes shining with glee, "you never got what you deserved, and that ain't fair." Gwen almost gave into the urge to shed a tear. Gavin never treated her like this, and never really paid attention to her. "Sure, Blake" she said smiling, too choked up to say what she really wanted to say. They both got up and got in the car. 

~~~~~~~~

Their lunch was fantastic, but not just because of the food. They both laughed and smiled. His arm never left her waist, and her eyes never left his. They managed to avoid the paparazzi, which they were both thankful for. They ate their food, and left the place, and Blake took her out to the beach to watch the sunset. Gwen remembered her dream a few nights ago, of her and Blake just walking down the beach, with the water licking at their feet. But this time, it was real. Blake held her hand, and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much, Gwen. How beautiful you are, how honest, how strong you are, how you look wonderful in camo, how you aren't afraid to get dirty, on a ranch and in bed" he whispered in her ear, sitting them both down on the beach. Gwen leaned against him, running her hand through his dark curls. "I'm gonna miss you tomorrow" Sadly, she remembered how she was gonna spend Christmas with her kids and their father. Their father. She refused to remember Gavin as her ex husband. After all he did- Gwen pushed him out of her mind. Here was Blake, who had been making her day the greatest, and now she couldn't stop thinking about her kids' father. She looked into his eyes, her brown ones meeting his blue eyes. "You are the only one I love Blake. I love you" she kissed him, and Blake kissed back. It lasted for minutes, but it felt like forever. 

~Later That Night~

They sat under the night sky, in a hammock they set up. They had 2 glasses of Vodka (Gwen admitted she had a glass of it, time to time) and were just laying there, Gwen laying her head on his chest. Gwen smiled, feeling wonderful. But she then remembered something Blake told her awhile ago. How one reason he broke up with Miranda was because he really wanted kids, but she refused to have any. "Blake?" Blake looked down at Gwen, "yes?" Gwen hesitated, but continued. "Have you ever thought about having a child?" Blake felt a lump in his throat, remembering his arguments with Miranda. "It does come to mind," he was afraid of asking, having gotten used to rejection. Gwen smiled a bit, and whispered "I think you would be a great daddy. I'd like to have another kid." Blake's eyes grew wide, and stared at Gwen. She felt scared of him rejecting the idea, but then heard a whisper "I'd like that. I'd like that very much." She smiled at him, realizing how she loved the dimples that appeared when he smiled, and nuzzled into his chest. "Boy or girl?" Blake smiled at her question, and thought for a bit. "A little baby girl would do just fine" Gwen loved her boys, but the thought of having a baby girl with Blake made her feel like she reached cloud nine. Blake looked up at the night sky, and realized it was midnight. "Merry Christmas Gwen" he whispered in her ear, and kissed her good night. They laid there all night, and drifted off to sleep, with their smiles still on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> The fancy mixer part is actually based of a time I had an accident with one, heheh.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! Please comment advice and ideas :)


End file.
